vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanafusa Hajime
Summary Hanafusa Hajime, also known as The Dissector, is a special agent of the government of Japan. During the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Hanafusa posed as the affiliated fighter for Teito University in order to complete a mission given to him by the Japanese government. Hanafusa has a disconcerting air about him. He notes that the incredibly deep despair that he feels when going through tragedies, such as patients dying in his care, is quite addictive. He has a constant urge to dissect any fighter he finds interesting. A man born with madness, Hanafusa keeps his in check with his logical sense of reason. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. Likely 8-C with Bone Blades Name: Hanafusa Hajime, The Dissector, Doctor Death Origin: Kenganverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Doctor, Agent of Japanese Government, Assassin, Fighter for Teito University Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Acupuncture and Pressure Points (Expert at hitting acupuncture and pressure points using his Chin Na), Aura, Pain Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Capable of inducing extreme pain and paralysis by using Chin Na), Natural Weaponry (Has a bone blade in his own arm carved out of his own femur), Explosion Manipulation (Capable of creating small explosions from his heel by stuffing it with high pressured gas), Regeneration (Low-Mid; He was able to regenerate after his neck is broken and can regenerate from fatal injuries), Resurrection (Has a machine that automatically restarts his heart when he dies), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause heart failure in a single blow), Cyborgization (Partial), Disease Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Has injected himself a disease that attack the nerves and kills the opponent within 12 hours, which he can infect others by injecting his own blood using his bone blades or by mucosal infection. He can even use other viruses that are airborne), Durability Negation with Diseases and Chin Na, Immunity to Natural Pain (Hanafusa's hypothalamus is medically unable to produce neural signals of pain), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Has various antibodies for many diseases that can kill an average man) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Comparable to other Annihilation Tournament fighters like Ohma). Likely Building level+ with Bone Blades (Capable of damaging Bando severely) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Capable of outspeeding Bando) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class+. Likely Building Class+ with Bone Blades Durability: Likely Building level+ (Managed to take hits from Bando) Stamina: Very high. Due to being incapable of physical pain, he can fight while having severe injuries and stated that he can't be defeated without being killed. Range: Extended melee range, higher with diseases Standard Equipment: Bone Blades, High-pressure gas, Diseases Intelligence: Gifted. Hajime is an expert doctor, rejuvenating Mokichi who almost died by his spine being broken easily, outskilling the entire medical department of the Ganryu Island and many hospitals. He is also quite deductive with him being able to find out how Bando was healed, his physiology and several murders and murderers for his assassinations. Weaknesses: While he technically knows martial arts, he isn't a martial artist, thus doesn't have same intuition as them, falling into strategies that otherwise can be seen by normal fighters. He is obsessed with dissecting other people. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lingshu Chin Na:' Hanafusa practices the Chinese martial art of Lingshu Chin Na, said to be the oldest variant of Chin Na. This martial art, allegedly derived from the Huangdi Neijing (the foundational text of Chinese medicine), uses the fingers to strike the body's acupuncture points in place of needles. Striking these acupuncture points allows Hanafusa to deal critical damage to the body, while requiring relatively lesser force. **'Terminal Stab:' A critical attack that target's the opponent's "yǎmén" (the acupuncture point on the rear of the cervical vertebrae). If successfully performed, it should sever and destroy the target's nerves within. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenganverse Category:Sadists Category:Doctors Category:Assassins Category:Federal Agents Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artists Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pain Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Blade Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gas Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Disease Users Category:Death Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8